The present invention relates to a method of simultaneous disposal of solid and liquid wastes.
Special wastes are wastes from industrial and similar enterprises and public appliances, which according to their type, property or quantity are especially health, air or water hazardous. The gravest special wastes are produced in the chemical industry, in the metal working industry as well as in energy and waste processing industry. In the chemical industry, mainly sulfur containing, hydrocarbon containing and halogenated wastes are produced. In the metal working industry among others oil emulsions, varnish slurries and galvanic wastes are produced. In thermal waste processing devices such as combustion and pyrolysis, partially loaded residual material, and in the region of heat utilization and the gas cleaning flue and filter dust precipitate, and their disposal poses great problems. Especially the contamination of this dust with organic pollutants such as dioxine and furane as well as with heavy metals causes significant environmental problems in the case of their storage.
Presently for this and similar special wastes some solutions have been proposed which include binding in clay containing materials such as disclosed in German document DE PS 3,918,259 DE PS 3,713,482, DE PS 3,919,011 or processing heavy metal-containing residues in accordance with the German document DE PS 3,502,215 to solid storageable products which then can be stored with very high expenses in underground storage facilities. Alternative solutions include melting. Such solutions are disclosed for example in the patent document DD PS 3,939,344, DE PS 3,206,984. The devices disclosed in these references require very high energy consumption. They are presently in the stage of laboratory and pilot devices and require significant development and time expenses for their implementation in practice. From the gasification technique also a proposal disclosed in the patent document DD 267,880 is known. In accordance with this proposal an ash containing liquid fuel is loaded separately and independently from the burner with a dust like fuel and supplied with water vapor through a supply conduit into a reaction chamber. The required oxygen for autothermic partial oxidation of the ash containing liquid fuel is supplied through the coal dust burner of the gasification reactor. The gasification of liquid residues is performed in accordance with this process with a high introduction of coal dust which use leads to high production cost. The quantity of liquid residues to be added in this process is very limited.